You Were Always Mine
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Time in the sauna leads to revelations. SLASH. Ted/Cody


Title: You Were Always Mine

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Ted/Cody

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: I've been on a Candy, Centon, and crazy enough, a Codistian (Christian x Cody!) rage recently but had inspiration to write a Codiasi.

Chapter 1/1

The sauna was miserable! Cody groaned, resting his head against the wall behind him. Half of him wanted to leave as quickly as possibly because he might have a heat stroke and the other half was enjoying the way the warmth made his muscles relax. He glanced at the man next to him, not surprised that Ted Dibiase was unphased by the heat. "Dude, I'm about to _die_ and you're all Marine 2 like," Cody scowled, "You suck."

"Your face sucks," Ted responded dryly with a curl of those cock sucking lips.

Cody cursed himself. Yeah, now was not the best time to be perving on his buddy. And really, those beads of sweat trickling down those perfect pecs, into the dips and rivulets of his sculpted abs… Cody licked his lips. Damn. Ted was so fucking hot. He wanted to taste- "That's what she said," Cody snickered, attempting in vain to stop his mind from wandering into that fantasy world that was composed of him and a naked, willing Ted Dibiase. Ah, wet dreams galore! And with only the tiny white towel wrapped around Ted's hips separating Cody from Ted's cock? It was kicking Cody's libido into hyper-drive.

"You're what, 12?" Ted grinned, cracking open one blue eye, "Way to be mature."

"You started it with saying my face sucks. The obvious comeback is that's what she said! So there!" Cody stuck his tongue out. "Ass hole. You know what I hate about saunas? They're boring! I'm ready to tear my hair out-"

"If you did that, what would Randy have to grab onto when you're on your knees?" Ted retorted.

"Oh, so funny, Teddy. So fuckin' funny. We all know you're the bitch of Legacy. At least _I _didn't get slapped around the ring. _I_ actually went against Randy instead of takin' it like a pussy!" Hah, that should shut him up.

"Ooooh, touché," Ted smirked, sidling up closer to Cody until their thighs were just _inches_ from touching. It was torture! "But darlin', we all know who gets on their back," Ted patted Cody's shoulder condescendingly.

"Is that right?"

"Without a doubt. Does Randy have a collar and leash for you too?"

Okay, this was officially _not_ funny. Because Cody had heard it time and time again from their coworkers that Cody's friendship with Randy was more than platonic. Even though Randy was quite happily settled in his relationship with John… Hell, John had even come after him telling him to keep his hands off his Randy! It had been a disaster. And he _really_ didn't want to be that up, close, and personal with John Cena again. "Ok, that's enough."

"Aww, am I hurtin' your feelins'?" Ted stuck his bottom lip mockingly. "Or am I too close to the truth?"

"Uh, hell no, Ted. Or have you forgotten that John would beat me into a pile of mush if I even _looked_ at Randy wrong? Look, I'm goin'. I don't need this shit from you of all people, alright? I get it from everyone else. I thought you'd be different."

Ted sighed, grabbing Cody's hand the second Cody went to stand, "I'm sorry, Baby Boy. You forgive me?"

Cody stared at that handsome face and honestly, who could stay mad at the gorgeousness of Ted Dibiase? Definitely not Cody Runnels. "I always do. Why start that crap with me? You know I don't want him."

"He not your type?"

Cody sank back down, shaking his head. This was the Twilight Zone. "Are we really having The Talk? Because I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing my sex life with my straight as an arrow best friend. I mean, I trust you but… It's _you_." Ted ran a hand through his damp, blonde locks, looking perturbed. "Sorry."

"Do you talk to _Randy_ about it?" Ted spat, all previous humor absent from his voice.

"What the fuck, dude? Yeah, I talk to Randy about it. He _knows_ what's it's like to be with other men. Where do you think I learned everything?" Cody bit his bottom lip, realizing that he'd probably said _way _too much. And from how Ted was staring at him, yeah, he'd went too far. "Uh, don't take that like it sounded."

"You… You _slept_ with Randy?!"

"Um, maybe?" Cody said weakly. Actually, it had been _both_ John and Randy. Cody had been curious and the two older men had insisted they be the ones to mentor him. Mostly because they were afraid of Cody seeking it from less than reliable sources; like the bathrooms of seedy clubs and dirty hotels.

"And John just said ok?" Cody was silent. Ted's brows shot to his hair line. "You were with both?! Jesus, Cody! I don't think I know you at all!" Ted was on his feet, Cody catching a glimpse of that sexy ass of Ted's, wishing that he could just move the offending cloth aside and see the _goods._ "You're a slut!" Ted was ranting, throwing his hands in the air. And Cody couldn't do anything but stare at Ted's groin, at the faint outline… Yeah… What was Ted saying?

"What?" Cody blinked up at Ted. "What'd I miss?"

"Do you still let them fuck you?"

"They're not my type," Cody grinned, the sadistic side of him enjoying tormenting Ted. It had to have been disgusting Ted to no end. "They taught me the basics and that was that. I prefer my men blond. I like a tan. A muscular body." Cody almost couldn't believe his own nerve. It must have been the heat… "Blue eyes the color of the Texas sky. And a smile that takes my breath away. And God, dimples that just kill me every time."

Realization dawned on Ted as he backed up to the farthest corner, those beautiful blues Cody adored wide. Shock written across his face. "You-" Ted began, mouth opening but no words forming. Cody couldn't blame him.

"Yep. You just learned my dirty little secret."

Ted shook his head. "That…. That can't be right."

Cody shrugged. "Sometimes the heart doesn't have any control over who it chooses. I knew it was you a long time ago. So, any chance of you forgetting this?"

Ted gazed at him incredulously. "There's no sweepin' this under the rug, Cody. Not somethin' this big. I'm just-" Ted seated himself back down on the bench, keeping his distance from Cody. Ouch. "You love me."

"You sound shocked."

"I'm nothin' special. I'm not-"

"You are, Teddy," Cody said softly, "You're everything to me. And I know that I don't stand a chance in Hell with you. Or that it would ever happen outside of my dreams and I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore. It's gotta be awkward and-" Suddenly Ted was standing in front of him. "Ted?" Here came the punch…

"I've thought about it," Ted's words were rushed, surprising Cody, "About you. About us. I've wondered what it would be like to be with you. To kiss you. To make love to you," Ted's cheeks were flushed and Cody wasn't sure if it was from the sauna or shyness. "But I can't be gay, Cody. You gotta understand. My dad… He'd kill me. For sure. And I wasn't takin' a chance and then you not wantin' me but when I found out about you bein' bi… It was too late. I'd gotten married. Any chance of findin' out what it was like to love you were gone. I let it go."

Cody's hand slipped into Ted's, "I haven't gone anywhere and I'm not goin' to."

"I can't cheat on my wife, Baby Boy."

An eternity of mediocrity or a brief flash of perfection? Cody knew what he would choose if given the option. One night with Ted. He'd wake up in the morning feeling degraded, cheapened. Knowing that Ted would return to Kristen. But to have Ted in the most intimate of acts? Worth it. "I'm not asking you to."

"Your eyes are."

Cody raised his free hand to touch Ted's face. "So are yours."

Ted didn't deny it.

"Teddy… I'm not gonna push you into anything. And I totally understand if you don't wanna see me again. I know how much havin' your dad accepts you means to you." His own father had long since known about his feelings for Ted; he'd been the one to make Cody notice in the first place. "But are you happy, Ted? Because I don't think you are." "I wish I could stop pleasin' everyone else," Ted murmured, allowing Cody to draw him down onto Cody's lap, thighs straddling Cody's. "I wish I could take what I want ."

"I'm here to be taken," Cody grinned, earning himself a laugh from Ted. "Is that why you've been havin' issues with Randy lately? Because you thought… Because you were jealous?"

"Kinda hard not to be jealous of the two of you. You idolize him."

"You're the god of my idolatry."

"Ok, Shakespeare," Ted grinned, "But yeah, that's my problem with Randy. I guess I've been an idiot."

"Just a little."

Ted seemed to notice their position, swallowing hard. "I never imagined we'd be like this." Ted laughed hollowly. "I don't know the first thing about gay sex. But I gotta admit, I'm gettin' excited thinkin' about it."

_That_ went straight to Cody's cock.

"We take this slow," Cody said, hating to say it. Because he seriously wanted nothing more than to throw Ted onto the wood floor and rut like dogs in heat. To slide his body against Ted's, to feel every inch of his skin, to taste his cock; and if the tell tale rise of the towel meant anything, Ted was packing below the waist. But Cody was more worried about pushing Ted into something that he had no knowledge of.

"I need this," Ted said, tossing the towel to the floor, leaving himself bared to Cody.

It was impossible _not_ to stare at Ted's cock, rock hard, for Cody. "Ted, you aren't ready for this. You-"

Ted's lips were attacking Cody's with a ferocity that had Cody tasting blood. It was desperate, needy, and told of pent up desires that had been suppressed for far too long. Cody could feel Ted's erection pressing insistently against his stomach. All the blood in Cody's body rushed to Cody's groin, Ted's tongue waging a war with Cody's own. He moaned into the kiss, hoping and praying that no one spontaneously got the urge to go to the hotel's sauna at two in the afternoon.

"I need _you_," Ted whispered against his lips. "Take all the pain away."

"Ted-"

"_Please_."

Who could resist that simple request? Especially with his body thrumming with lust? Cody nodded, wishing he had some form of lube. He didn't want to hurt Ted. He sighed, sucking diligently on his fingers, soaking them with saliva. He didn't miss how Ted stared at his mouth. "I'm don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't." God, those eyes were so trusting.

"Lay down. Facing me."

Ted obeyed, instinctively parting his legs. Cody stared at the seductive creature laid out like an offering for a god. This was sin in a mortal body, he decided, as he knelt between Ted's legs. He slowly slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He was tight. Far tighter than Randy. He would feel amazing around Cody's cock. Cody was burning to bury himself into that body. "You ok?"

Ted cast him a glare. Cody chuckled, hooking his finger inside, pumping it in and out, wanting Ted to be as relaxed as possible. He felt the resistance fade and added another finger. Ted moaned, the sound pornographic. No wonder Randy had been adamant that _he_ be Cody's first experience; this was perhaps more intimate then sex. The preparation, the _feeling_ of another's body underneath his hands… _Feeling_ Ted writhe and rock against him, coming undone…

"Cody, _Cody,_" Ted whimpered, hips bucking.

"You look so fuckin' hot, Teddy."

"Make love to me?"

Cody was used fucking without any real emotional attachment. But that request from Ted, so corny and so romantic, was all Cody could have ever asked for. "Put your legs around me," Cody instructed, towel removed. "Ted?" he queried, staring down into his eyes. "You sure you want this? Because I'm not stoppin' once we start."

Ted nodded, legs wrapping around Cody's lower back. Cody guided his aching cock, not daring to take his eyes of Ted's face for one second. An inch slid in, Ted's face contorting in a wince. "Didn't except that," Ted hissed.

"Teddy?"

"I'm fine," Ted gritted through clenched teeth. "Just don't stop."

"I'm not-"

A hand around Cody's neck dragged him into a fierce kiss, leaving Cody without any other thoughts but pleasuring the beautiful man arching so wantonly against him, pulling Cody further into Ted's responsive body. "…now?" Ted's breath played sensuously across Cody's lips. Ted's face was flushed, not a reaction to the heat in the sauna but form their copulation. Cody watched as Ted's eyes became hooded, his lips part as Cody thrust back in fully, then rocked back again.

Cody could only watch the body below him flex, back and forth, pulling and pushing, taking from Cody. Cody drove his hips down, angling just right, shifting for deeper penetration. He was so deep inside that tight passage, buried to the hilt. Cody saw the pleasure written across Ted's face. Ted's eyes were bright with lust, the pupils blown black. "You like it?" Cody murmured, listening to the obscene sounds of slick skin rubbing against one another's, to the harsh breathing, to the guttural, carnal groans spilling from that perfect mouth.

"Cody, you're… _Ahhh_, Cody," Ted was moaning, his calf muscles straining as he held on for dear life, meeting Cody's movements.

White hot pleasure filtered through Cody's body. His heart was thundering in his chest. His pulse was spiking. Ted's cock was solid between their bodies, dripping with pre-come. Ted's scream filled the sauna as Cody stroked the column of flesh. The slow, torturous rhythm came to an abrupt end, replaced with hard, rapid thrusts. Cody knew it was going to be over with too soon, long before Cody was ready. He wanted to hang onto these sensations for as long as possible.

"Teddy, cum for me."

"Cody…" Ted was panting, "I'm gonna- Baby boy. I'm-"

Hot seed coated Cody's hand, the dam bursting within Ted. Ted's inner muscles clenched violently around Cody's cock. His vision began to fade and he was damn positive he was going to faint but only a few more minutes of that insanely rigid cavern… He was sure the rest of the hotel had to have heard him.

Cody collapsed heavily against Ted, boneless. "Oh my God. That was. Wow. I love a CMS."

Ted raised a brow. "CMS?"

Cody chuckled. "A cock meat sandwich."

"You're so weird!"

"But you love me for it."

Ted nodded, smiling brightly at Cody, "I do. I really do."

Cody grinned. Ted had always been his. And he'd never known it.


End file.
